It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn
by itaunt
Summary: Hayley Gilbert was the twin sister of Elena Gilbert. But she isn't a doppelganger. On their High School graduation, Hayley shoved the cure into Katherine's mouth, saving Elena from dying. But what happens when Katherine is on her deathbed and possesses Hayley?
1. The Walking Dead

I groaned, pulling the sheets around me. My bedroom was right next to Stefan's, since Elena had burned our house down to the crisp. _Way to go twin._ Either way, I didn't blame her. At least not completely. Jeremy was still dead, and I wasn't sure how much emotion Elena had buried under her no humanity surface. My room was pitch black. It felt kinda creepy to be honest. Silas was still out there, lurking around in the woods. Ok, maybe not the woods but you get the idea.

I rolled over turning my bedside table lamp on. I looked around the room and couldn't see a living soul. _Or a dead soul for that matter either. _I quickly pulled away my sheets and went up to the mirror Stefan had fixed up for me. While Damon had taken Elena to New York, Stefan and I had some spare time to bond. So we had went down to the local shop and bought some stuff for me so I could decorate my new bedroom.

I put my long, wavy brown hair into a clip and put on a pair of denim jeans and a oversized cream shirt. I passed by Stefan's bedroom and saw he and Elena work out. She was breaking cinder blocks. I grinned and went down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Morning Damon," I said as I entered the kitchen. He was making some omelettes for me, as usual. This had become our daily thing since Elena and I had moved in here. Well, none of us had practically seen her for more than twenty minutes as she was always out, living her life.

I don't have any plans to live forever. Yes, I know, it's sad. I'll leave Elena, my own twin, along with the Salvatore brothers, Caroline and Tyler. I guess this drama wouldn't exist in 80 years, but still. It was a sad thought but they'd get over it. I was apparently buried in deep thoughts, because Damon's voice shook me out of them and I jumped up slightly from my chair.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he pointed to the plate in front of me. I looked down to it and then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... I was thinking about the fact that I don't have any plans to become a vampire," I say as I leaned over the kitchen counter and grabbed a fork and started eating.

"No? Nada?" He asks as he continues cooking. I shake my head.

"No, it's so much drama around it, you know? What if Klaus dies, and then I'll die anyway. I thought the whole point of being a vampire is to be immortal and all that juicy stuff," I say as a loud sigh escapes my lips. He chuckles.

"Since when did you become so negative?" He asks as I look up to his oh-so-lovingly blue eyes. I shake my head and plunge my fork into the eggs once again.

"I don't know. I've just had a lot of time to think about stuff lately, including weather or not I wanna change into a vampire. And I just feel like... maybe it's not worth it," I say as our discussion gets interrupted by the sound of Damon's ring tone. I grin as he picks up his phone and clicks on "answer".

"Damon speaking," He says as I giggle and the grin grows bigger.

"Caveman. You sound like you work at a office," I mutter quietly though I know he can hear me, because he gives me a look as I pick up my plate and head for the zink. I hear a womens voice on the other side of the line, but I can't make out who. He ends the phone call and grabs my forearm.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital," Damon says.

"What? I didn't hurt myself," I say looking down at my hands. He chuckles.

"No, smarty pants," He says with a grin. "Liz called. There's been a few accidents at the hospital she wanted us to see."

"Ok, then," I say as I nod slowly.

* * *

><p>"You just missed the doughnuts," I hear Damon say as I turn my back around to see Stefan. I smile at him softly, and he returns it.<p>

"Yeah, I was with Elena, burning off a few hate filled calories. What happened to you two helping me?"

"Oh, yeah, about that... I'm busy," I say.

"With what?" He asks as I take up my school books from my bag.

"Finals," I say with a grin. He shakes his head and turns to Liz who has joined us.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," She says as I nod.

"Why were we invited?" I ask. She gives me a warning look. This would be bad then.

"Well, the hospital has kept the blood bangs empty ever since they were raided last month. We thought at the very least it would keep the vampire population away," Liz says. I give her a confused look.

"It didn't?" I ask.

"Take a look," She says as she drags the three of us into a room with a patient who has his wrist cut open. My eyes widen.

"He did this?" I ask. I don't get an answer, but her looks say that this wasn't his fault. I inhale deeply.

"There are four other victims in this wing, each one almost completely drained of blood," Liz says as I take another step towards him.

"Silas," I mutter quietly as she asks if I think it's him.

"Or a doctor with some very questionable bedside manners," Damon says playfully with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" I ask as I turn around to face him. I have a grin on my face.

"But 5 victims?" Liz asks, interrupting our convo. "That's a lot of blood, and it's not like he can take it with him."

"Unless he's fueling up for something big," Stefan says as I nod in agreement. Something big was brewing and it wasn't good.

"Big?" Liz asks, "Any details would be helpful, considering I'm dealing with 5 grieving families out there and a psychic killer on the loose."

"Silas wants Bonnie to do a spell to drop the veil from The Other Side," I say.

"I have no idea what that means," Liz says all confused.

"It's a invisible wall that seperates our plane from the plane of all dead supernatural creatures," Damon explains, "Now, Silas wants that to go away so he can take the cure, die, and not have to spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory."

"And when do you suppose Silas plans on doing this?" Liz asks. I inhale deeply as they all turn to me, since I'm the only one who knows because everyone but me is dodging Bonnie and Silas.

"Next full moon," I say, "Tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>I walk through the woods slowly. The sun was slowly setting, and I wanted to visit my brother. It hadn't been a full month yet since he died, and I had been putting my feelings off. Just like Elena had.<p>

It was completely different though. I was still a human, she had actually flipped her switch since she had been turned into a vampire. I didn't have that option. But it didn't mean I wasn't numb. Lately, it felt like we had lost so many things and people that the grief was put off for a later time when the big break down was coming.

I didn't have the time to grief. Of course I didn't want to. But my feelings were bubbling up inside and I didn't like it. Both me and my twin were very emotional, but I usually kept them inside until it boiled over and I did something stupid. One of the many bad traits I had gotten.

I sighed as I reached his tombstone and sat down on the ground. I wiped away some dirt from the tomb stone.

"Hey, Jer," I say as a few tears build up in my eyes. "You know, I've really thought about our memories lately. How did things really get this screwed up? You were only just a kid. You were supposed to grow up. Start a family. Get married to the love of your life. Get kids. Get everything you've ever wanted from life. But you don't have those options anymore, Jer. And it hurts me down to the core. We should have kept you in Denver, you were safe and had a normal life. A human life."

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I let out a loud sob. Things weren't meant to be this screwed up. I inhaled deeply and relaxed my muscles.

"I couldn't have gotten a better brother. Jer, I love you. You always looked after us, even though we were meant to look after you. You were the youngest," I traced my finger against his name on the tombstone, "Rest in peace. You deserve to feel peace after the horrible life you had. We all do. I'll see you again sometime. I love you," I say as a cold and strong wind blows in over me.

I clutch my jacket closer to my body to keep my body heat up. The wind gets stronger and stronger so I decide to race back to my car. As soon as I get back to it, I pick out my phone and dials Caroline's number.

"Hello?" I hear Caroline's voice on the other side of the line.

"Caroline, what's going on? There was this really strong, unnatural wind blowing in," I say as I start the car.

"Yeah, we all noticed here over the grill. The power is completely out in the entire town," Caroline says.

"Wow, that's so weird," I mutter, "But the full moon isn't until tomorrow so what is going on?"

"I have no idea," She says quietly. My hearing barely picking up on her words.

"Well I'm coming over there, so don't leave," I say as I hang up and drive as fast as I can to the Mystic Falls Grill.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Grill seeing Elena throwing darts at the dartboard. Caroline is sitting with Rebekah at the bar while Matt is working. Candle's are lit over the entire grill. I walk over to Caroline and Rebekah before I walk over to Elena.<p>

"Hey, you two" I say as I order a cup of water from Matt, "So I know where Katherine is."

"You what?" Caroline asks with slightly widen eyes.

"Damon called me and said that Bonnie was with Katherine and that she's doing the spell tonight. At school," I say with a sigh as I let the water slip down my throat.

"Well, are you gonna tell Elena?" Rebekah asks, I look at my twin as Rebekah continues talking, "Because she's a delight right now."

I stare at her and contemplates weather or not I should. I nod slowly as I walk over to Elena.

"Hey twinnie," I say with a grin. She doesn't return it, her face is completely emotionless. I sigh. "How are you holding up?"

She let's out a sigh, as she grabs another dart. "See that dartboard? All I can picture is Katherine's face."

"So progress then," I say with a grin. "So I got a call from Stefan and Damon. Well, actually it was only Damon but Stefan was there. But that's not the point. I know where Katherine is."

"You what?" She says quickly as she turns around and grabs my arm slightly.

"Jesus, you're gonna end up hurting me," I say. "School. She's with Bonnie."

"Come on, we're leaving," She says dragging me with her out to school. Woohoo.

* * *

><p>I stand with Caroline in the cafeteria with flashlights. We look around the room.<p>

"Hey, there you are," We hear a familiar voice say as we both turn around to see Stefan. "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not," I say with a loud sigh.

"We searched the whole school," Caroline says in agreement, "She should be here."

"Hey, did you happen to see where Elena ran off to?" I ask Stefan. He nods.

"She's with Damon looking for Bonnie at the other side of school," He replies.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go join them," I say as I start to walk out but I feel a hand on my lower arm, Stefan.

"No, why?" He asks.

"Because I told Elena where Katherine is, and if she gets hurt, it's my fault. I can't stand that," I reply as he lets go off my arm. I run out of there.

* * *

><p>Elena, Damon and I walk down the hallway. We just called Stefan, or he called us actually, and said that we're probably on the wrong elevation. So we told him that the boiler room is just underneath us. I inhale deeply. Suddenly both of them stops walking, so automatically I start walking too.<p>

"You're gonna have to stay here," Damon says.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena says, clearly getting pissed off.

"We really need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up," Damon says but Elena cuts him off.

"Is that really the reason?" She asks him. We all understand that it was really a question to _do-you-still-love-katherine._

"As self righteous as Stefan is, he has a point," Damon says, "Behind your rage, there's a tidal wave of feelings. All of your guilt, all of your grief, every emotion you've ever put off, and killing Katherine is gonna let it all in. And if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one."

I nod in agreement, before Elena starts coming with arguments. "And if I can? What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine let's me feel all the good things that I've lost? Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself and everything will be back to normal."

"She's strong," I tell my twin, "And crafty. And you'll die."

A loud sigh is heard before she quickly pulls out a stake with vampire speed and slides it into Damon's stomach. Then she vamp speeds over to me and punches my head into the lockers. The last thing I hear before everything goes black is _at least I'll die trying._

* * *

><p>I blink a few times in a row as my consiousness returns. I groan as the pain in my forehead comes back and hits me hard.<p>

"What happened," I mutter as I see Damon and Alaric in the front seat.

"Your sister happened," Damon says with a chuckle.

"Hey, not cool to chuckle," I say, "I'm hurting badly back here."

I lean against the window before I realize that Alaric is sitting right in front of me. Alaric. He's a ghost.

"Oh my god!" I squeal, "Alaric! How are you?.. How? But Jeremy... And Kol?"

"Jeremy is with Elena. They're meeting us all at the Salvatore Boarding House. And Stefan is dealing with Kol," Alaric tells me. Damon stops the car and Alaric goes out, but right before I do, Damon turns around to me and hands over a red little tube full of some old liquid.

"Is that...?" I start but he cuts me off.

"Give it to Elena. Or whoever you want," He says before he leaves the car too. I inhale deeply. Kol? Would he come back to life if he ingested it? I let out a sigh. Kol. I choose to ignore him, this one time. But I know I'm gonna regret it.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! First chapter. I was pretty excited to write this story. Actually I am. I was gonna write 4x23 first, but I decided that this was a pretty important chapter for the story so here's chapter one.<em>

_And what's the business between Kol and Hayley? And who's gonna get the cure from her? Well, you all probably know that already. ;) _

_Do you guys think I should continue this? Review/follow/favorite!  
>Until next time, xoxoxo<em>


	2. Graduation

I sat on the living room table, snatching the bourbon bottle out of Stefan's hands.

"Share, mister," I said with a grin. He gave me back a half drunkenly grin. In the background, Bon Jovi was playing and Lexi was standing in the sunshine dancing. I giggled and lied down on the table, shoving the alcohol that ran so smoothly down my throat. Suddenly, the music stops and I let out a loud sigh.

"Buzz kill," I said, knowing clearly who had entered. Living with the same people all these months have made me learn how their footsteps sound. It's creeping me out, to be honest.

"Damon," Stefan says, "Help me celebrate my 17th High School graduation. Hey, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course?"

"How boring. Graduating High School 17 times," I mumble right before Lexi vamp speeds off to Damon and grabs him by his throat, pinning him against the wall.

"What's up, buzz kill?" Lexi says with a smirk. That's my girl.

"Stefan," Damon says as he turns his head to his younger brother, "You're just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?"

"You reap what you sow," I say. Still pretty pissed at Damon for killing her. After I found out the true reason he killed her for, after Elena told me, I had been even more pissed.

"Let's be very clear," Lexi says grabbing him harder around the throat, "whatever time I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you. You got me?"

"Yeah. Got ya," Damon replies as Lexi lets him go and he inhales deeply. I sit up on the table and drinks some more from the bottle, before Damon walks up to me and grabs the bottle. I sigh.

"So if you," Damon turns to Lexi, "And Ric, and little Gilbert are all flesh-like and real seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie tried to put that veil up. And here you three are, having dance party USA."

"You're right," Stefan says grabbing the bottle from Damon, taking a sip of it, "How selfish of me to be indulging in these precious moments with my formerly dead best friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right? I should be upstairs grooming my hero hair."

I chuckle, as Lexi grabs the bottle from Stefan but Damon quickly snatches it again.

"Are you drunk?" Damon asks him. Stefan grins as he replies,

"I don't know, mom, am I?"

"Well, I guess that's one way of celebrating our supernatural apocolypse," Damon says taking a sip of the bourbon, "Now, care to hazard of what the hell went wrong?"

He and I share an intense look as I lie back down on the table. I had to find Bonnie.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of my mirror in my V-neck white lace dress. I had bought it with Bonnie a couple of weeks ago, when we were shopping for prom and graduation. Elena was supposed to join us, but she was currently in no humanity zone. And Bonnie and I both really needed a break from her drama.<p>

I had felt like a jack ass afterwards, because she was my sister. My twin sister. I was supposed to help her out. But after everything, losing our parents, losing Jenna, the sacrifice, The Originals, losing Kol, losing Jer, we all needed a break. Especially since Silas also was out there, planning his move. Who knew when that were going to happen.

Trying to put my thoughts aside, I looked around the room hugging my own body. My brown hair was put up in a clip, I sighed. Today was gonna be a good day. It was my graduation day, for crying out loud! The day I had been looking forward to since the first day of kindergarten. But I still felt so... vulnerable, weak.

"Hey," I heard Stefan's voice say, pulling my out of my deep thoughts.

"Hey, you," I said with a tiny smile upon my lips. He went up to me.

"You know, you should really keep your hair down," He says pulling the clip out of my hair, letting my hair fall loose down to my waist, "It looks more beautiful when it's hanging down."

I smiled as I turned around to face him, "Are you ready to graduate?"

"Been there, done it," He says chuckling while I cut him off.

"Yeah, but 17 is a good number," I say with a grin. Before we could continue our conversation, we hear a gunshot down stairs. My eyes widen as we quickly run down the stairs finding Damon sitting on the couch with Vaughn standing in front of him, looking pretty pissed off. Uh oh.

Stefan quickly vamp speeds over to him and rips his heart out.

"Well, that's one way to change the topic," I say with a grin.

* * *

><p>I rub my face as I walk up to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. They're all standing in a circle, laughing and talking. A smile spreads across my face as my eyes slightly water. This was how it was meant to be. Peace and happiness.<p>

"Hey," I say as I join them. I walk up straight to Bonnie to give her a hug as I mumble _thank you _quietly into her ear. Her arms around my waist tightens as I can feel her smile.

"I can't believe it. We're actually all here," Caroline says as Bonnie's eyes water. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college," Bonnie replies, softly sobbing.

"Before we go off to college," I say with a grin, smacking her forearm playfully.

"I kinda sort off missed the deadline," My twinnie says, "You know, being an emotionless bitch."

"Well, the perks of being a vampire," Caroline says with a grin as I feel a wave of sadness wash over me, "We can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own dorm room, we could get a triple room!"

"I'm happy we're all here," I say.

"Aw, group hug!" Caroline says pulling us all into a hug before we run off to our graduation ceremony.

"Welcome, parents, family and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates" Mayor Hopkins says, "So let's get started."

He starts to ramble up a ton of names, which a lot of them I don't even recognize. Nice keeping check off your classmate there, Hayley. Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Elena all get up before me. But my eyes water and quickly falls down my cheeks when it's my time. I hug him tightly, knowing him since I was a kid. He was Bonnie's dad after all.

* * *

><p>I went down to the boiler room, looking for Bonnie. I heard someone punching through an inivisble magic wall. I grinned walking up to were the sound was coming from. But when I saw who it was, my face fell.<p>

"Hayley?" The guy's voice said.

"Kol?" I said before jumping into the magic barrier, wrapping my arms around his neck as if my life depended on it. Which it kinda did right now, seeing as he is a ghost. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around my waist ever so softly, as a lot of tears flew down my eyes. I couldn't believe he was standing here, alive-ish, in front of me. And I could feel him.

"Hayley, get yourself together. We don't have a lot of time," Kol says as he pulls away. I wipe away my tears from my tear stained cheeks as I look into his eyes.

"I am so sorry for what they did to you," I say as I bring up my hand to his cheek, softly caressing it, guilt flashing my eyes, "It wasn't right. They shouldn't have."

"Hayley, it's your graduation day. Enjoy it. I saw how happy you were during the ceremony. I promise you, I will find a way back to you. I promise," He says placing a soft kiss on my forehead before he vanishes into thin air.

I stand there for a few minutes, before tears flow down my cheeks again. I wrap my arms around my body and leans against the wall, but I slowly fall down, crying into my hands.

* * *

><p>I walk up to Damon's bedroom after getting back to the Salvatore house. I had heard about him almost dying today, from that nasty werewolf toxin. I had a few words on my mind to tell him.<p>

"Hey," I say as I walk up to him. He grins.

"Hey."

"You feeling better?" I ask as I feel my blood slightly boil underneath my skin. He mumbles yeah, and puts on a shirt.

"So it's all healed up?" I ask.

"Fresh as a daisy," he smirks.

"Good," I say as I bring up my hand to his face. A loud smack is heard and you can hear chuckles down stairs. A proud grin spreads across my face. "I have to go."

I walk down stairs, as Stefan and I enter the same time.

"Stefan, could I talk to you for a second?" I ask. He nods as we walk into another room.

"Stefan, I," I start but I start to get confused with my own feelings. I wrap a arm around my body as I take a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to say thank you. You've been so good to me, and Elena, and Jer. It's more than anything I could ever have wanted. You've always been pure and just the sweetest towards us. You even wanted to take Jenna's place, just to make sure we had family left. That's very honorable,"

"But I don't have forever. And I know you don't like your vampire life. And the vampirism has never... it has never really been something I want. It doesn't feel like a good thing. Witches sees it as an abomination, and I know that I shouldn't care about what they think. But Klaus could get kill. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or in a thousand years, but he could. And I don't wanna have to live with the fear of knowing I could die some day because of that," I say as I pick up the cure from my leather jacket pocket and keeps it hidden in my hand.

"I want things as normal as I could have them. I'll always love you, Stefan. You've had such a big impact on my life, that I don't wanna lose you. It would hurt too much," I grab his hand and puts the cure in it, "Here. I want you to have it. You deserve it. You deserve a normal, human life."

He holds his hand closed fisted as I smile.

* * *

><p>I walk into the high school, looking for Jeremy. I groan as I walk up to Caroline.<p>

"Hey, you," I say as I hug her tightly. She hugs me tightly as I hear her sob quietly, "Hey no crying rule is still applying for all of us. It was your tip, remember?"

"Right," She said wiping away her tears. I smiled softly against her.

"Hey, have you seen my sister? She and I need to say goodbye to our brother," I say.

"Yeah, she was heading to her locker to pick up her stuff," Caroline replies as I nod.

"I'll see you in a bit," I say as I take off. I walk down the hallway until I hear Elena's voice. She's groaning.

_"I stole your happiness?" _I hear Elena ask. Who was she talking to? _"You killed my brother!"_

_"I'll admit," _I hear Katherine's voice. I quickly lean against the wall and focus my hearing on them. _"That was nasty."_

A growl escapes my lips as I hear Elena vamp speeding and a loud growl from her. Suddenly, I hear glass break. I wanna interrupt but not yet.

_"I have nothing," _Katherine says as I hear Elena cough. _"But I'm about to change that."_

_"Kicking someone while they're down, classy until the end, Katherine,"_ Elena says weakingly.

Katherine's scoffs, _"Your end."_

Elena starts coughing wildly, but then it gets really quiet and I peek out from around my wall. I see that Katherine has plunged a stake into Elena's neck and is about to shove her hand down my twin's chest. I take off my heals and get ready to interrupt.

_"No, Hayley," Stefan says putting the cure back into my hands. _

_"No, Stefan," I say copying him, "You do deserve this. Elena is handling her vampire life, and I am sure she doesn't want it. And if she does, we can always figure out a way to get another cure. You deserve this, Stefan."_

_"I got this for Elena. Or for you, in case you ever needed it along the way," Stefan says with a genuine smile on his face. I sweetly return it. _

"Bye bye, little girl," Katherine says pulling out the stake and Elena returns to counsiousness quickly. She gasps for air, coughing. Katherine shoves her hand down her chest grabbing her heart as I race in, running as quickly as I can.

At the same time I'm running, I pull out the cure from my jacket. Right before Katherine pulls Elena's heart out, Elena sees what I intend to do, so as soon as I've plunged the cure into Katherine's mouth, Elena grabs Katherine's jaw and crushes the jar that was holding the cure, forcing Katherine to swallow it as she falls into uncounsiousness next to my twin.

"Now you'll have something, kitty kat," I say with a smirk, watching my twin's doppelgangers uncounsious body, "Have a nice human life."

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! Wow, I've gotten amazing feedback so far. And this was fun to write. But it has taken about 2 hours and I am officially super tired. It has been a long day for me and I'm about to crawl into my sheets.<em>

_Anyway, in 5x11 my own storyline will start, sort of. I have a few plans, so Hayley won't be completely out of the picture while Katherine is possessing her. It will also give you some clues of what I will do for season 6. _

_Anyway, you know what to do. Review/follow/favorite!_

_Until next time my lovely readers,_

_xoxoxox_


	3. I Know What You Did Last Summer

_Hey Bonnie, _

_How is the summer almost over, and yet, I feel like I've got nothing done? Sounds like you're having fun traveling with your mom. I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to do this whole college thing without you. And Caroline agrees, she spent the whole summer designing the color palette for our dorm room. None of us has even seen the slightest bit of Tyler all summer, since he's away helping some wolfpack in Tennessee. __Matt and Rebekah has been traveling in Europe all summer. I think it was only Europe. I'm not sure, but they've been sending postcards. I haven't read them all, because I'm jealous I didn't come with them. It sounds so much fun, don't you agree? _

_Oooh and did you hear the fun gossip about Kath? She tried to kill Elena, and I shoved the cure down her throat. It was meant for Elena, but she didn't want it. And I have no plans to become a vampire now or ever. No one has heard from her ever since. Who knows what trouble she may be in at the moment?_

_Elena however, didn't choose either of the Salvatore boys. I don't blame her, too much drama in one love triangle. She has been sending the summer with a guy named Liam. They have been traveling up to Canada, and spent a month with his family. I am sure she had a wonderful time. _

_I spent the summer with Damon. Stefan left on our graduation day, and no one has heard from him. He's probably recovering from losing Lexi. I hope he's ok. Damon took me to this wonderful Greek restaurant. The food was wonderful as well as the wine. No, it wasn't a date Bon Bon. _

_Anyway, I love you and I can't wait to see you again. When do you get back? Love, Hayley. _

I re-read my mail before I clicked on send. I rested my back against Damon's bath tub. It was filled with bubbles and hot water that felt good against my skin. The summer had been long and a nice, calm bath was really needed. I sighed as I heard someone open the bedroom door.

I quickly sunk more into the tub, using the bubbles to cover the most sensitive parts of my body.

"Hey, knock!" I yelled as I saw Damon entering his room, smirking. The blood when straight up to my cheeks as I felt them get warm.

"It's my room," Damon says, inspecting the bubbles, in hope to find some skin underneath them.

"Hey, stop watching perv and give me a rope or something," I say with a grin. He throws me a towel as I stand up and wrap it around my body.

"Your sister called. She is staying with Caroline for the night and is picking you up with Caroline, 10am sharp," Damon says. I nod slowly.

"College, wooo," I say as I walk out.

* * *

><p>"There were issues at home. Ever since I lost my parents, my aunt, I've been acting out. Drugs, drinking. I was looking for attention, so I lit my house on fire and faked my own death," Jeremy says. I told him what to say, so he could go back to school.<p>

"Really stress the drug thing," I say as Jeremy nods, "And I'd defintely say that the fire was an accident."

"Or I could just not go considering my school already had a memorial for me," Jeremy says as I give him a stern look.

"No, you're gonna go to school mister. And you're gonna get straight A's or I'll kick your ass," I say, trying out the parental look. A honk from Caroline's car is heard from outside. A wide grin spreads across my face.

"Caroline just pulled up," Damon says as he takes down my suit case.

"Okay, well, at least Whitmore is only a few hours away. So if there's anything you need, Jer, just call me," I say as Jeremy walks up to me and wraps me in his arm tightly.

"I love you, Jer bear," I say as a tiny tear escape my eye.

"I love you too," He says as he lets me go.

"Alright, off you go," Damon says as he opens the door. I smile and walk out to join my new roomies.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena and I pull up to campus along with Liz, Caroline's mom. I grin as I sigh happily. We're in College. Who knew we'd make it this far? I quickly open the car door and bounce out. We take out our stuff and starts to move towards our dorm.<p>

Just outside our dorm, right before we go inside, Caroline stops us.

"We're in College, guys," I say with the happiest grin on my face I've had in months.

"We actually made it. We're here!" Caroline squeals as I lean on my twinnie giggling.

* * *

><p>"You brought a panini press?" I ask. Why the hell would we need a panini press in College?<p>

"Small appliances by the fridge," Caroline replies pointing to the mini fridge. Just as she does, our door is opened and Liz enters. She is carrying our last box of stuff.

"Okay, that's the last one," Liz says as she slightly tears up, "All right, give me a goodbye hug before I change my mind and drag you home with me."

Caroline giggles, and it's mixed with quiet sobs. They wrap their arms around each other. Elena and I share a smile. We both wanted our parents to be here, hugging us goodbye before we start our first college class.

"You can call as much as you want, you know?" Liz says as Caroline giggles more.

"Mom, we'll be fine," Caroline says assuringly. They pull back and Liz reaches out her arms to Elena and I.

"Come here, you two" Liz says as Elena and I hug her at the same time.

"This is where your dad fell in love with medicine, you know?" Liz says, "He'd be really proud to see you both here."

"Thank you," I whisper as a tiny smile spreads across my lips.

"Okay, go!" Caroline says as she pushes her mom softly out the room, "Before I change my mind and make you stay."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Liz says as Caroline, Elena and I giggle, "I love you. Bye girls."

Liz leaves as we all turn around and look at each other excitedly.

"So, roomies," I say with a grin, "I think we should drink to something."

"I couldn't agree more," Caroline says opening her suitcase, "_rooomie."_

Caroline takes out two blood bags and a Jell-O shot for me that's red.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically, "that's super hilarious."

They both giggle as Caroline tosses Elena one of the blood bags.

"To us, and college," Elena says with a smile, "and being functional vampires."

"And functional human," I add.

"To the next chapter in our lives," Caroline says as they smash the bloodbags together and I open the lid to my Jell-O shot. Just as they are about to drink from it, we hear a slight knock on the door and someone opens it. Caroline and Elena quickly throws the bloodbags into the suit case and shuts it close again before the person comes in.

"Hey, who are you?" Caroline asks as I shove the Jell-O shot down my throat.

"I'm Megan, your roomate," Megan says.

"Well I must look like an alcoholic to you," I whisper quietly as I sink down on my bed. Caroline and Elena both give me a stern look.

* * *

><p>"Wait, how did that happen?" Damon asks as I speak with him over the phone about Megan.<p>

"There must have been a mix-up at the housing office," I say sinking back into my bed.

"Compulsion," Damon says with a playful tone, "It's the unwanted roommate repellent."

"That's exactly what Caroline said," I say as I play with the end of my wavy hair.

"Right, so then just compell her ass out the door," Damon argues. I sigh loudly.

"Damon, I don't exactly have that gift, remember?" I say with another sigh, "And second of all. What's the point in going to college, if we're just gonna relive what happened at home?"

"Oh look at you," He says, as I can hear him smirking on the other side of the phone, "Giving it the old college try."

"Ok, whatever," I say, "Did Jeremy get to school ok?"

"Yup. Showered, groomed, even cut the crusts off of his PB&J myself," He says.

"Wow, so you meant what you said then, about taking care of everything back in Mystic Falls?" I ask with a surprised tone.

"Exactly. Listen, I got to.. uh, go," He says as he hungs up.

"Jerk," I snap at my phone, "I wanted to say bye too."

* * *

><p>"You've been dreaming about Stefan?" Elena asks with a hint of jealousy in her voice. I choose to completely ignore it.<p>

"It's more of a pit in my stomach," I say, shivering to the thought this uneasy feeling growing wider every day.

"You and Stefan are friends, but three months ago he left without saying goodbye?" Megan asks.

"Do you think I should call him?" I ask. I feel so confused. We left things in a good place, then he just left. I get that he'd be sad over Elena, but they stopped being the it couple when he went all ripper. Elena didn't have feelings for him anymore. Or I wasn't sure about that. But she did have Liam now. And you could clearly see the love in her eyes.

"No way," Megan says.

"Absolutely not!" Both Caroline and Elena says in tune. I grin as I nod.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Caroline?" Megan asks.

"I do. His name is Tyler. He had to miss move-in day but he'll be here for the first day of classes," Caroline says reassuringly. I think she was mostly trying to convince herself that.

"Assuming he registers," I say, "And picks a dorm. And buys books."

"Speaking of minding one's business," She says looking at me, "Let's talk roomate ground rules. Privacy is very imporant to me."

"Same here," Megan says.

"I have low blood sugar," Caroline says as I bite my tongue not to laugh, "My diet's finicky, so keep your paws off my stuff."

"We'll split up the shelves," Megan says agreeingly.

"And if I suddenly get up to leave, or dissapear for a while, don't follow me or look for me," Caroline says.

"Okay, sounds good," Megan says with a smile. Another student is coming towards us, he has flyers in his hands. He's kinda cute.

"Excuse me ladies," He says, "Party at Whitmore House tonight."

I look at the flyer and then quickly back up to him with a grin, "We'll be there," I say as he looks back at me.

"I hope so," He says as he leaves. I giggle and puts my arms around Elena and Caroline's shoulders.

"I love college," I say as they both chuckle at me.

* * *

><p>We're back in our dorm, Elena was standing in front of her mirror putting in some earrings. Megan was in the shower. Caroline was panicking. I, however, was cool as a spunk. I was writing in my diary.<p>

_Dear diary, _

_It's been such a long time since I wrote to you. And I've missed it. But there are just not a whole lot of things to write to you right now. Nothing's happening anymore. Which is good. One more bad thing and I would have gone over the edge, probably._

_Stefan's gone. Not completely gone. He just left to no mans land and no one has heard from him ever since. Bonnie is out traveling with her mom. Elena, Caroline and I have officially started college today._

_So yeah, that's my life now. Making memories for life, friends, sharing a dorm with my best friends. Forgetting that we are all supernatural. But I'm trying not to, because I don't wanna live in denial. _

Caroline shuts a drawer and makes both Elena and I snap out of our thoughts.

"Thanks for the heartattack," I say sarcastically.

"Did you notice how Megan's juicer takes up all the small appliances space?" Caroline asks, "She has an entire drawer dedicated to organic linen."

"What happened to privacy?" I ask.

"Well if she didn't take such long showers, I wouldn't have time to go through her stuff. How are you okay with a fourth roomate?" Caroline asks. Clearly annoyed.

"Because we'd have a fourth one anyway," I say, "Bonnie, remember her? The girl we all love?"

"We also need personal space," Caroline says, "I mean what if I suddenly get a craving and I want to eat her? Or our blood bags go bad because we can't store them in the mini fridge? And what the hell is protein water?" Caroline says. Elena shakes her head as Caroline pulls out one bottle.

"Maybe if I drink it all, maybe she'll wanna move out," Caroline says. She opens the lid as puts the bottle to her lips and starts drinking. But it doesn't last long. As soon as the water starts pouring down her throat, she starts coughing.

"Vervain," She whispers throwing the bottle away from her. My eyes widen as I jump down from the window. I rub her back as Megan comes out from her shower.

"What's going on?" She asks, "Are you ok?"

Caroline starts to straightened up as Megan walks over to her, handing her a clean towel so she can wipe the water off her.

"Yeah, she's fine," Elena says. I nod in agreement.

"What happened?" Megan asks as Elena and I share a look of desperate need for help.

"Water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm okay, really. I shouldn't have touched your stuff, I'm sorry," Caroline apologizes.

"It's fine. It just sounded like someone was dying out here," Megan says, "Well, I'm glad you're ok."

Megan goes back to her shower. Caroline looks freaked out.

"She knows who we are, she drinks vervain water!" Caroline yells.

"It doesn't mean she knows about us," Elena says.

"Seriously? We share a bathroom with this girl! What if she's a hunter, and she stakes us when we're in the shower? Or she steals our daylight rings while we're asleep and then we burst into flames when the sun comes up?" Caroline says panicking.

"Don't you think that if she was a hunter you two would be dead by now?" I ask her.

"I think we should lock her up. You know, let the vervain get out of her system, and then we compel her to forget about us," Caroline says.

"Caroline, I'm not kidnapping our roomate!" I yell, "The best way to convince her that you two are normal, is to act normal. And do, normal human, freshmen-y stuff," I say.

"Such as?" Both of them ask me. A grin spreads across my face.

* * *

><p>We walk up to the Whitmore House as the party already has started. I've braided my hair into a fishtail, and I put on a wine red dark dress with some black heels and a silver bracelet.<p>

"Hey, I remember you," I hear someone talk behind my back. I quickly turn around to see the guy from earlier behind me. I grin.

"Flyer guy," I say.

"Jesse, technically. But 'flyer guy' works too," He says grinning back to me.

"I'm Hayley. This is Elena and Caroline," I say pointing at them. They both say _hey _in tune and walks away from us, "Okie dokie then."

"Aren't you gonna go with them?" He asks.

"Aren't you gonna go to the house?" I ask him. He nods slowly, "Well then, I'm going with you."

He grins as he takes his hand out in front of me, "After you."

* * *

><p>I slip more beer into my red cup as Jesse comes up to me.<p>

"Hey, you," I say, "I started to think that you had forgotten about me."

"I'd never forget a pretty face like yours," He says with a grin. I feel myself blush slightly, "Do you wanna dance or should we continue this small talk?"

"Dancing sounds wonderful," I say as he takes my hand in his and leads me out to the dance floor. He dances with me slowly as I look into his eyes. Those wonderful eyes.

If college life was this drama free, I'd definitely stay here for the rest of my life. Dance with hot guys, I don't mind. I slowly push the thoughts out of my head as I feel my bra start to vibrate. Damn phone.

"I'm sorry," I say pulling out my phone, "I have to take this."

He nods as I walk out of Whitmore House. The display shows the caller ID, "Elena". Sweet.

"What do you want, twin?" I ask, "You just ruined what was one of the most amazing dances I've ever experienced."

"Megan's dead," Elena says as my face falls.

"What?!" I yell.

"Vampire attack, inside Whitmore House," She says as I look back confusingly. Jesse.

* * *

><p>I walk into my dorm. Jesse had been ok. I couldn't spot the vampire either. I sigh rubbing my face. Elena was sitting on her bed scrolling through Megan's phone for some reason. Caroline was showering.<p>

"Hey," I say entering the room, "You ok?"

She doesn't reply for a while. She inhales deeply. "Megan knew our dad," She says.

"What? That's impossible," I say. She turns the phone to me and shows me the picture of her and our dad. My eyes water as I cover my mouth with my hand.

"How?" I ask her.

"I have no idea. But I'm gonna find out," Elena says. "You should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I am. So should you," I say hugging her, "Night."

"Night," she whispers into my ear. I smile as a tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! I was supposed to publish this chapter last night but it slipped my mind since I hadn't finished it and I was too tired to do so. Anyway, here's season 5 premiere!<em>

_I love the reviews I'm getting! They are amazing. Thank you all so so much for the support! I'll answer some things from them, just to clarify for you._

_1. No, she's not getting a love interested with an Original. I have no intention of writing the spin off, and if I choose to do a crossover it will only be a chapter or two in this story. The Kol/Hayley moment will be explained further in another episode (while Katherine is possessing her). They have a past together ;). _

_2. As of now, she's not gonna be together with either Stefan or Damon, but she'll kiss one of them before the mid-season finale. _

_3. Yes, she looks a bit like Elena. They have the same eye/hair/skin color. However, Hayley's eyes have a stash of green in them and her olive skin is a bit paler than Elena's._

_Have anymore question, just ask away. And as always, review/follow/favorite!_

_Until next time, xoxoxoxoo_


	4. Information

Hi peeps! I know it's been such a long time, but I'm here to bring some sad news...My computer broke about a month ago. The screen is black but everything else starts up. We've tried everything and our bets are that my graphic card is the thing that has taken its last breath, sadly.

So I am currently writing this from my phone. It's too hard to continue the story for now, but it will be continue once I have the money to buy a new graphic card, or anyone in my family is kind enough to buy me a new one. However, as it seems in the moment, I'm not getting a new computer until June/July.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that you have not been forgotten! Happy holidays xxx


End file.
